The Legendary King
by known as r
Summary: Third Installment to The Great King. Pressure to bend to a higher power, pressure from the greatest threat to yet face ORB. What truly makes a man a Legend? Kira's destiny comes to its conclusion. Chapter One is up.


**The Legendary King**

**(A/N) This is the sequel to The Greatest King. I have added something to the last chapter of that story so you may want to read that before this. It's the very last sentence in the final chapter so you don't have to reread the entire thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**Troubled Peace**

It had been five long years since the decisive battle with ZAFT had been fought and won. Five years of peace, this was unheard of in this section of the world. With ZAFT destroyed the continent of Plant had no more worthy enemies that could challenge the mighty ORB Kingdom. There were small tribes in the desert but they were far too small to cause any such threat and were ignored by the Kingdom.

Ever since ORB took over the ZAFT Empire Andrew was appointed their governor and he was ruling with great modesty. The first thing they did was gather up all the old nobility that could cause them any such problems. A few joined the new system and accepted ORB while the others refused to give up their slaves and didn't join. A few years ago there was a minor rebellion these nobles started using only their own men and slaves to attack Messiah. However they were no match for Andrew who subdued the rebellion in an hour. Ever since then things have been very quiet in ZAFT.

The slaves of ZAFT were granted their freedom and the system Kira used to free his own slaves was implemented and worked very nicely as now slaves were workers, or in the army of their own free will.

ZAFT cost the ORB treasury a lot of money to do all these things as well as the bad land made ZAFT less profitable. That was until they got into the mines which easily made up for what they lost over the years.

The remaining ZAFT army was integrated into the ORB army as a few commanders were allowed to keep their positions as they showed loyalty over the years and to this day have kept it.

All ZAFT forces were under the command of Andrew so Kira wasn't too worried about that.

The ORB/ZAFT border which stood high walls and such was not changed as per Kira's orders as they would use it now as their main military strongholds to train and keep knights.

**ORB**

Things back in the homeland have greatly improved over the years. With the lands rebuilt and farms once again producing crops, ORB was now back to the way it was before the wars ever started.

Things in the providences like Equatorial and Oceania remained the same as Kira kept granting them aid and they kept paying their low taxes which made it a win-win situation.

All villages in cities now had military presences as their numbers increased and with this crime drastically dropped. For the first time in a long time without the threat of ZAFT heading to their lands they could walk around without looking towards the border fearing an army crossing to invade.

Things in Atlantis had not changed, the Duchess lost all her leverage and Kira kept his word giving her the contracts from ZAFT so they stayed out of each others ways so peace was kept.

The port city of Logos was still without a lord, it was still being run by an official Kira appointed and they didn't know when he would appoint a true Lord or why it was taking so long. In the mean time without Jibril the city flourished and even started expanding the ships making a greater navy. The city was making more money by also building merchant and civilian ships to sell.

The agriculture land city of Josh-a had the same problem as Logos with no official Lord. Nicol was hard to replace and it still had not been done. However in the mean time they were able to repair their lands from the fires and even expanded outward so more people could buy land and farm for their nation.

Things around the country were pretty good and they had hoped they would stay that way.

**Outer Continent-and islands**

On one island north of ORB stood the grand church, with power over many Kingdoms around the world and now they had ORB in their debt. It was something the church leader was now going to take advantage of as he believed it was time for his project.

Further north from the island stood the land where Gil got his borrowed troops. For five years they had waited for the time to be right as well and maybe the time was also now.

**Boaz**

The fort city had seen the most prosper since the wars end. Athrun had returned with Cagalli as they had their own business to attend to. Four years ago Cagalli finally gave birth in Boaz to their twin girls. Athrun could hardly believe it, and he remembered Cagalli screaming how it was his fault and how she would never do it again. The girls were beautiful in his eyes. Even though they were twins they were not identical for some reason. The eldest Athrun could swear immediately took after his mother in looks, her violet hair but with Cagalli's amber eyes. They named her Lenora after his mother, the second and youngest immediately took after her mother in looks with blonde hair and his green eyes. They decided to name her Kara after his best friend and King.

Athrun had never been so proud of his girls, however as they grew up they did have something very similar and that was personality, and that was of their mother. They are very rebellious and adventuress. After four years that did not change, Kara a complete town boy just like her mother and Lenora is a little more ladylike but still adventuress.

Both adored their father heavily but gave their mother a very hard time. He couldn't recall how many times he heard Cagalli chasing them down the hall and they would always split up and give her even more trouble.

Even though Cagalli said she would never go through it again that changed three years ago when she found herself with child again. Nine months later she gave birth to their son. He was the spitting image of his mother in facial features but he held Athrun's coloring in hair and eyes, as well as his personality.

Cagalli decided to give him his father's name. A name he could be proud of. The girls didn't like it at first a new member to the family but warmed up to him later. It was surprising how protective of their little brother they were.

That was how things were in Boaz.

**Onogoro**

The grand capitol was even larger since the redevelopment had finally finished. New homes, markets and such were added as all seemed to be enjoying it. Class problems had been becoming a lot less lately for some reason. It would never truly be gone but this was better then what they had started off with.

One who benefited from the redevelopment was Lacus' long time friend Miriallia. A former slave had finally bought a shop in town that sold a variety of fabric products. Miriallia was still single as she couldn't find the right person for her yet. She had thought she found it in Tolle but he was lost during the last war, he got his dream of fighting in the Justice squad only to fall in battle.

At the Clyne estate as it was called now Siegel finally retired from his job. His children were grown up now and he could now partake in some other duties he had always wanted. He and Eileen finally went traveling around the nation to see the sights they never had. They returned a lot especially to see their children and now grandchildren. However they were enjoying life now and Lacus couldn't be happier for them.

Lacus' eldest sister Mear had no completely took over the orphanages Lacus' started as she could no longer do it. Mear was now twenty one years old and about to prepare for her own wedding. She was marrying a merchant from Boaz, she was very fortunate to meet someone who cared for her and not her sisters position as Queen as per her last match. He was a noble who wanted to get close to her only for the reason to see the King and hopefully advance his position. Lacus noticed that immediately and pointed that out to Mear where she was furious and Lacus for interfering even going into a jealous rage how Lacus has everything and she was left behind. Eventually Mear found out the truth and repaired her relationship with her sister and Queen. In fact that was how she met her current fiancé. She was very glad now.

Lacus' youngest sister Rachel was now nineteen and the spitting image of her sister Lacus, with the exception of the eyes as hers were green and Lacus' were blue. She wasn't sure what she wanted with her life yet; however she was very intelligent and liked to partake in books in the library. She could easily be a scholar in the future if she worked at it. Lacus also took notice to her sister's visits to the castle lately and found out she was seeing a young promising knight, he came from a common family but was very good and honorable from what Lacus heard. She would keep an eye out for her.

Lacus' brother finally was accepted into the knight's training school. He was now fifteen and at the age where he could start training. Kira gave him no special treatment saying how it wouldn't benefit him in the end if he did. He was going to have to work his way up just like all the others, and Lacus agreed.

Her family and the city were doing quite well for the moment.

**Castle**

Merna was still around and very eager to do her job especially with the new additions. She wouldn't ever leave.

Mu and Murrue did marry five years ago in a small ceremony however they have yet to produce any children. That was until recently Murrue found out she was carrying, being in their mid thirties they feared this day wouldn't come but it has.

Mu kept his job going strong and defended the King and trained others to do the same. He was a constant to the King side still blaming himself for what happened five years ago. He vowed he would atone, no matter how long it took.

Via was still around and had her health strong.

That leaves us with the current King and Queen of ORB. Immediately after their vacation to the eastern lands Kira slightly changed. He was a lot colder then what she could remember, even to her. He feared making her a widow so badly he felt he had to push her away knowing what was going to happen to him. The final months of her pregnancy were spent in pain for her; he didn't talk to her much. He didn't even come to their chambers at night anymore. She heard rumors of his excessive drinking and even rumors of infidelity had started.

Kira would do whatever he could to make her hate him and hopefully she wouldn't feel bad if he perished.

During the ninth month of her pregnancy Lacus followed him as her fears seemed to be true as he met some noble woman; Lacus was going to run away but stayed as she had to at least hear this. However what she heard shocked her. The woman asked him how many times he cheated on her and Kira admitted he hadn't yet. Then he stood up and told her the truth that he didn't want her to watch him die. He ordered the woman away saying he could never cheat on his Queen. Lacus entered after that as Kira was shocked she was there. While the drinking rumor was true he never once cheated on her or could he even if he wanted to.

They worked through it as Kira showed her his first affection in months kissing her. With had behind them as they said they would work through his problem and whatever happened at least they would be together. Things then quickly went back to normal as Kira returned to normal.

Kira's arm and shoulder were not healing to good as his sword fighting days seemed to be over. His other problems despite the doctors constantly working they found no cure to his problems. Some days he was fine and others he couldn't even get up as the pain was bad in his body from the damage the poison did to his body.

That was how it went for five years; Kira still practically looked the same just a few years more mature.

Lacus however didn't look a bit different in five years time. After they reconciled their problems she gave birth a few weeks later. She gave birth to their second son, she was proud of course but she really wanted a girl this time. This child however immediately took after her facial features. His hair was blonde but he had her blue eyes. Lacus could have sworn he had her father's hair immediately as she held him. They decided to name him Ferris after an ancient ruler. Lacus was happy but she whispered one thing into Kira's ear after she gave birth. They couldn't stop until they at least had one girl. Kira didn't object.

Two years later Lacus got her wish as she found herself pregnant and when she gave birth this time it was when the new first princess was born. She was shocked to see another blonde and this time a blonde with greenish blue eyes, her hair after her aunt. She took after Lacus of course in looks with the exception of that. Lacus was really proud this time as she had her first daughter. Kira was as well, as she immediately took to him. They decided to name her Lara after her cousin which Kira feared she would be like.

After the birth of her third child Lacus didn't say she didn't want anymore but she wanted to slow down for a bit, so hers and Kira encounters they were a bit more careful until they decided to have more children.

Five years and after giving birth to three children Lacus truly didn't look any different. Her hair was a little longer but being only twenty four she still looked like she did when Kira first met her.

During these five years the children seemed to grow up very differently. Their eldest Dante was now six and being groomed to take his fathers place. He was a very serious and intelligent child, inheriting all of those traits from Kira. Lacus however noticed that his personality was kind of changing and it was becoming a lot colder. Being around his tutors and mostly other noble children seemed to be changing him and he was starting to show that to her. To Kira he was completely respectful but to her he seemed to be looking down at her from time to time. She was very concerned about it and brought it up to Kira as he said he would keep an eye on it. Kira thought it might be because out of the three Dante was the one to spend the most time with him as he was learning and the other two spent more time with Lacus.

Ferris however was the complete opposite and a constant at his mother's side. Almost five he truly didn't have it in him to be a ruler as Kira noticed. His heart was to kind and soft, Kira could have sworn he reminded him of Nicol. Lacus took notice at how he was being left out of things Kira did with Dante, but that was how things had to be.

Lara was now only two but she was well behaved for the age. Thankfully she didn't take her aunts personality. She was a lot like Lacus, she loved being outside in the gardens and helping her mother with day to day things she did. Lacus was always a smile with her around. However she was without a doubt a daddy's girl. Whenever Kira came back she would always run to him and he would pamper her extremely.

When the children weren't around, Kira and Lacus always spent their time to themselves. Holding each other and such. After nearly seven years of marriage they had not changed at all one little bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onogoro Castle<span>**

**With Kira**

Decked out in his royal robes Kira was looking over a matter in his study, it was a proposal sent to him by the church. For five years all they do is send him requests and demands. Lately however Kira has been more resistant to their demands. He had to be careful as they could easily reverse their ruling on his marriage just as easily as they approved it. What was different about Kira now was that his sword was no longer on his left side as now it was positioned on his right.

"You're Majesty." A guard said kneeling.

"What is it?" Kira asked turning around.

"It has arrived." The guard said.

"Send it in." Kira said putting the documents down.

It was then that a blacksmith had entered and knelt.

"It is done?" Kira asked a little eager.

The blacksmith looked up, "Correct sire, I have worked on this for years and I finally got it right."

"Show me." Kira told him.

The blacksmith pulled out an item wrapped in a cloak. He then uncloaked the item which revealed a polished new sword. The hilt was made from gold and the designer patterns were that of a lion. The steel shined brightly and almost looked a little bluish when the light hit it.

"I made it from a rare steel found in the ZAFT mines we recently discovered, using my experience and mixing the minerals I finally have what you desired sire." The blacksmith said eagerly.

Kira reached out and grabbed the weapon with his left hand, "Its much lighter then my old one."

The blacksmith smiled, "Correct sire, lightly and much tougher. Not only that but it will be extremely difficult to break that sword."

Kira lifted it with a swing. For five years he didn't accept that he could never wield a blade again. He worked on his right arm and though he made progress he could no longer battle with it. So with the assistance of Mu he started training left handed. He would never be as good as his dominant hand but with the training and now this new weapon he believed he could now fight as he used to. This time it was in a different style.

"I am most impressed, I will grant you a greater reward then I originally promised." Kira said nodding to the man.

The blacksmith was most grateful; as now he could boost more sales by saying he made the Kings sword.

Kira raised his right arm and drew another blade that was on his left side. It was slightly longer then a dagger. Kira changed his fighting style to duel weapons. With his right arm no longer able to wield a sword a dagger this size was enough not to make him have to use a shield. Though not as powerful, this dagger could easily deliver a fatal swift strike when used properly.

Kira's attention was drawn away when the door quickly opened startling the guards but they immediately eased when they saw what was running in.

"Papa…" The little girl said running towards him.

Before she got to him she immediately bowed before plowing into him.

Kira sheathed his blade before picking the little girl up. Her older brother following in and bowing with her

Placing a hand on his second sons head he looked to them.

"What are you two doing in here?" Kira asked.

"Waiting for mama…we got bored." Lara told him.

Kira smiled, even only two she spoke very clearly at times.

"Where is your mother?" Kira asked knowing it was rare Lacus wasn't with them.

"She's taking a bath…we were supposed to wait with nannies but…" Ferris said to him.

"You snuck off." Kira finished for them.

They both giggled.

Kira shook his head as their nannies finally entered and immediately bowed.

"Forgive us Your Majesty." They said quickly.

"Not a big deal. They have too much of their aunt in them." Kira said placing Lara down.

"That will be all for today." Kira said as they all bowed and he left the room knowing where he was going.

**Training Center**

Mu was twirling his sword around with a smirk as he watched his young apprentice try to keep up with him.

"I taught you many times young master not to get drawn in by your opponents style." Mu said explaining clearly.

The crown Prince however was not one to obey so easily, even though he knew his instructor was right.

"My father made up his own style…I will as well." Dante told him panting a little.

Mu heard his words and knew this was going to happen at some point. Being in the shadow of Kira's accomplishments was bound to happen to him sooner or later. Mu knew he had to find his own way but not when it came to fighting as Kira was something of a prodigy when it came to it.

"My Prince you are still young, besides your father took his training in and made his style from that. I suggest you try that to." Mu said readying himself.

Dante grew a little annoyed but didn't show it to Mu. Mu was one of the few he would listen to, the only other two being his uncle Athrun and his father.

The Prince didn't lower his head.

"Is something on your mind my Prince?" Mu asked knowing that look.

He looked just as his father, almost the perfect clone from when the King was that age.

"Is it your mother again?" Mu asked.

That was a sore subject for the crown Prince.

"It may help you to talk about it. I won't say anything to your father." Mu said hoping to let the boy get what he wanted out in the open so he could correct it. Mu knew the situation.

The crown Prince only spent time with other nobility children as well as teachers. He refused to play with common children or be in their presence much. He may take after Kira in a lot of things but Mu feared this boy's heart was that of his grandfathers.

"Why must you call her that?" Dante asked.

"Because that is what she is. Why so much anger towards her?" Mu asked.

Being only six the boy struggled to find the words but his intelligence found what they were looking for.

"I can't stand the fact that her blood flows in my veins…why is she my mother? Why does slave blood flow in me royalty?" Dante nearly shouted.

Mu was astonished at his words, "If your father heard that he would knock your head off."

"You said you wouldn't tell him?" Dante asked quickly nervously.

"I won't…however where do you get all this?" Mu asked.

"Everyone despises her, and I know behind my back they will do the same to me. Father should have just married into nobility." Dante said angrily.

"Then you wouldn't be here today." Mu added going on.

"I have known your mother a long time and though her blood might not be noble, her character and actions have always been. She loves you and your brother and sister with all her heart and I think you should try and give her a chance." Mu said.

Dante went into thought.

"Now let's continue." Mu said giving the boy a distraction so he could process that information.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus rested in the bath as it was good to take a quick break and relax. Chasing two kids all day could easily where you out and she wouldn't accept much help as being a mother was what brought her joy. Her thoughts however went to her eldest son and she knew clearly how his feelings and heart were turning out. It deeply saddened her as he was such a sweet baby and now he was maturing into something that reminded her of the old days. She would not give up and would get through to him again.

"Your Highness do you need any assistance?" One lady in waiting asked her.

Lately Lacus accepted help from them on some matters but she still preferred to do things herself. However today she accepted help.

"I am fine…I will be done shortly." Lacus replied knowing her children were probably driving the nannies crazy by now.

Standing up Lacus called for her robe.

Kira entered shortly afterward as the maid inside bowed; Kira took the robe and nodded her out of the room.

Kira entered so see Lacus stand up. He could have sworn she hadn't changed a bit. Still as beautiful as when he first saw her. Placing the robe around her shoulders he quickly hugged her.

Lacus yelped as she turned her head slightly and smiled.

"You scared me." Lacus said leaning into his embrace.

Kira didn't answer her and kissed her neck causing her to slightly gasp.

"I don't think this is the time…and place." Lacus said trying to resist.

Kira met her lips with his, "As you wish my Lacus."

Lacus tied her robe, "I thought you were in meetings?"

"I have a confession to make. I was in a meeting until a young blonde ran in and jumped into my arms." Kira said seriously.

Lacus shook her head, "They got away from the nannies again?"

"They said they were bored without you…and I cannot be around that much." Kira said guilty.

"They will understand in time, besides you make every effort to spend time with them and me." Lacus said with a smile.

"I love spending my time with you." Kira said wiping a strand of her hair out of her face.

"That is why we have all these children." Lacus said with a laugh.

"You were the one that suggested it." Kira said jokingly.

"I have never been happier…" Lacus said with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked taking her hand in his.

"I just fear that…" Lacus said as Kira knew.

"You worry for Dante again?" Kira asked.

"I don't understand what had happened to him." Lacus said sadly.

"What happened was that he didn't inherit your heart, he has mine." Kira said seriously.

Lacus quickly looked at him, "That's not true."

Kira smiled, "You know how much hate I can easily possess Lacus, you're the reason I haven't been engulfed in it." Kira told her with a lightly kissing her hand.

Lacus slightly blushed, even after all these years she still did at times.

"I will talk to him, but I think this is something he will have to work out for himself in the end. I won't be around when he becomes King and what he does with it will be on him." Kira said taking her close again.

Lacus wrapped her arms around him and didn't move.

"I have faith you can guide him to the right path." Lacus finally said still not moving.

Kira kissed her again as he let her finish dressing.

**Training Center**

Kira entered the training center as he saw Mu training his son.

The boy moved good for his age, but it was a little reckless as Mu sent him to the ground again.

"You're slow on your counter." Kira said approaching.

Mu and the Prince immediately bowed.

"Sire." Mu said not calling him kid in front of the Prince.

Kira reached out as Mu handed him the wooden blade.

"Strike me." Kira ordered.

Dante was a little surprised as Kira rarely did this, but it was becoming more frequent lately.

"Yes Your Majesty." Dante said striking as Kira parried the sword upward before driving his fist upward nearing his sons face and stopped.

"Your blade isn't always your only weapon. Even if they were in heavy armor a fist or elbow could be enough to knock them off balance enough to strike the final blow." Kira explained.

"Yes father." Dante said knowing that was what Kira preferred to be called when no one was around. Mu was an exception.

"I spoke with your mother today." Kira said.

Dante froze, now she turned him in.

"She is concerned you're spending too much time thinking and training." Kira said wording this differently.

Dante said nothing at first.

Out in the hallway Lacus was listening as she followed Kira. She hoped Kira could get through to him as right now he didn't respect her. Even scolding him wouldn't do the job she thought so she had to try another approach.

"Remember my son that your actions will devise how history will judge you and your name. I am not saying you have to do everything that I do, in fact I hope you find your own way of doing things…but remember a King is a leader and how great he becomes is how he treats his people…remember that well." Kira explained to him.

"I…will think on it father." Dante said taking it in.

"One more thing, don't disrespect your mother again or you will regret it." Kira said that seriously.

Dante lowered his head, his father was always wise but he was very serious as well.

"You may not understand why I chose her now, but when you chose your Queen you will understand." Kira said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will do it father." Dante said.

Kira smiled, "That's good."

"So it's finally in sire." Mu said looking at Kira's side.

"That is right the perfect weapon." Kira said proudly.

Finally Lacus entered the training center.

Dante didn't look her in the eye right away.

"Forgive me…mother." Dante finally said.

Lacus smiled and knelt down, "We will forget it all and start again."

Dante only nodded. Lacus had a feeling that wouldn't be the end of it as Kira was present but maybe it was a start.

Kira wrapped his arm around her as their other two children joined them.

Mu then left.

Then suddenly a messenger quickly arrived and knelt.

"It's an urgent message from the church sire." The messenger said.

Kira sighed angrily as he took it and read it.

"I have been summoned." Kira said looking to Lacus.

Lacus looked worried. As she feared this day would come and now it was here.

**In the Hallway**

"It's your orders." Another figure said quietly to another.

"Now is the time…" The figure said destroying the letter.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I hope you liked the start. Just a little introductory chapter to get the story going. Next chapter we learn what the letter wants as well as what someone else wants. This will be the final story in the saga so I really hope you enjoy what I have planned for it. In all honestly I had to make some adjustments as I had planned that rumored Seed Movie would have been out by now but since it isn't I have to make character adjustments but it won't impact the story so don't worry, all I wanted was a few new characters from that so I will make do with my backup plan. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Bye for now.**


End file.
